


Interruptions

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick walks in, but Joey doesn't let that deter him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

Raven felt Joey's hand curl around her wrist and looked back at him. Between the light caress of his guarded mind and emotions flicking at her nature, and the seductive look in his eyes, she could no more have said 'no' than ceased to exist. She moved closer, thinking to kiss the wide sensuous lips she had dreamed of even in her discorporeal state...

When Dick's bubbling personality entered the room, his mouth engaged before he even processed the closeness of the two occupants.

"Joe, I was thinking, maybe if we got together and worked on that..." Nightwing's sprightly energy vied in Raven's senses with Joey's mounting frustration, and Joey refused to turn loose Raven's arm.

Impatiently, Joey snapped his fingers hard, catching the other man's attention.

"Huh, Joe?"

[Not now.]

The signs were delivered with hard pressure, one handed. Dick noted that, noted the posture of his friends, and almost turned red.

"Yeah man, not now." He beat a hasty retreat out of that den, and Raven let her musical laughter chase him out.

"That was rather firm, Joseph."

[Not as firm as I want to make my intentions,] Joey signed back to her, letting go to use both hands this time.

She slid into his arms as he stopped and kissed him with true hunger, letting him feel her own decision. With no more words, both knew they were of one mind, and headed upstairs to her room.


End file.
